Archie Mega Man Issue 1
First in series <--------------> next issue Archie Mega Man Issue 1 is the first issue of the Archie Mega Man series. It is the first issue of the "Let the Games Begin!" story arc. Summary Let the Games Begin! Part One: Trouble Get! The story begins with Mega Man trying to infiltrate Wily's Castle. He is reluctant to fight, and tries to run past the Big Eyes guarding the entrance. Mega Man uses Super Arm to open the door and dispose of the Big Eyes. Inside, Mega Man is attacked by the Yellow Devil and they prepare to fight. Mega Man thinks back on how he got to this point. A few days beforehand, Dr. Light prepares for the unveiling of Light Labs' latest creations at Titanium Park. Rock and Roll help him get ready for his speech, when Dr. Wily appears backstage. Wily demands to be allowed on stage for the unveiling, since he helped create the Robot Masters. Dr. Light declines, citing Wily's past troubles regarding his own unethical experiments. Dr. Light insists Dr. Wily is still an equal partner, but Wily has other ideas. At the unveiling, Dr. Light shows off the new line of Robot Masters, including Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man and Elec Man. During the press conference, Ripot asks Dr. Light if his new Robot Masters will be used for military purposes, like Dr. Light's early Sniper Joe series. Dr. Light insists that the Robot Masters are meant to help people with industrial tasks, and that he is done building weapons. Later that night, Dr. Wily sneaks into Light Labs and reprograms the Robot Masters to obey him. Rock and Roll wake up Dr. Light the next morning after discovering the Robot Masters have gone missing, and a news report shows that they are now wreaking havoc in the city, destroying property and fighting against both the police and the army. The broadcast is interrupted by Dr. Wily, who demands that the world's nations surrender to him immediately. Feeling hopeless, Dr. Light laments that nothing can stand up to his robots. Rock, however, tells Dr. Light to convert him into a battle robot so he can stop Dr. Wily's rampage. Dr. Light is reluctant to put Rock in harm's way, but is also proud of his courage and compassion. Dr. Light upgrades Rock's body, improving his solar reactor, giving him body armor, and outfitting him with a powerful Mega Buster installed with a copy chip. Upon hearing the name the of his new weapon, Rock decides to name himself Mega Man. Short Circuits Dr. Light finishes the process of upgrading Rock into a super fighting robot, but he looks far from impressive. Mega Man than gives the mailing address for letters before Dr. Light starts fixing his appearance. Key Events *Dr. Wily reprograms the original Robot Masters and begins his plans for world domination. *Dr. Light upgrades Rock into Mega Man. Quotes ''Dr. Wily (to Dr. Light): "Oh, how silly of me, Thomas. I forgot that 'Light' makes 'right'."'' ''Dr. Light (to Dr. Wily): "You'll miss out on today, but history will remember the two men who changed the future!"'' ''Dr. Light (to Rock): "I never wanted this for you, but I also could not be prouder''." ''Rock (to Dr. Light): "You said my arm cannon is the Mega Buster, right? Then you can call me Mega Man!''" Trivia *The cover had Roll erroneously in her Mega Man 8 outfit. This was fixed for the cover of the Graphic Novel of the arc. *Although Rush appears in the cover, he is neither mentioned nor seen in this issue. *Before the unveiling, Dr. Wily says to Dr. Light, "I forgot that "Light" makes "Right." In Japan, Dr. Light is known as Dr. Right. *When Dr. Wily is reprogramming Guts Man, there is a misspelling in his tablet, "compltete". *According to the Channel 8 news banner, Dr. Light's presentation occurred shortly after 3:38 PM, on a sunny day of 72 degrees. *For Free Comic Book Day 2012, this issue was re-released with an improved variant cover. *Mega Man's appearance in the Short Circuits strip is based off the American box art for the first Mega Man game, often referred to as "Bad Box Art Mega Man." *Additionally, his asking if he's now a "super fighting robot" is a reference to the opening theme song of the Ruby Spears Mega Man cartoon. *The ending to this issue was released as an animated trailer to the series (see below for the video) Category:Comics Category:Let the Games Begin! Category:2011 Archie Mega Man Issue 1